Emily Junk
Emily Junk is a main character in Pitch Perfect 2. She is a freshman who is the daughter of a former Bella, Katherine Junk, making her a "Legacy Bella". She hopes to and eventually joins the Barden Bellas. She is portrayed by actress Hailee Steinfeld. Biography 'Pitch Perfect 2' Emily Junk makes her debut as a freshman at Barden University when she walks to a music orientation with her mother, Katherine Junk, who is a former Bella herself. She hopes to follow her mother's path as a Bella. Excited, Emily goes to find the Bellas so she can audition for them but fails to find them at the music orientation. Outside the building, she meets Jesse and Benji. Benji immediately develops crush on her, but only makes things more awkward between them. Therefore, she heads to the Bellas' house on campus. She is confused when Fat Amy informs her at the front door that the Bellas are not accepting any auditions. She holds the door, and Cynthia-Rose ask her to come. She explains that her last name is Junk (she goes with her mother's maiden name because Hardon, her father's last name, is worse) and Chloe quickly recognizes her mother, in surprise, who was a Bella that invented the booty shake and had a five octave back in the past. Chloe accepts the audition, and she sings her original song, "Flashlight", which is not 100% completed, as she is stuck at one part of the song. When the Bellas try to discuss if Emily should be in the group, they all agree that she has a nice voice, and that they need new people for substitute if one Bella falls out. As they accept her, they go to the acapella party. During the acapella party, Emily meets Benji again, who asks her on a date (he is too anxious that he says something that isn't words). She politely rejects him, because she's just getting started with college. She and the Bellas are having fun all night long during the party. Later, Emily is present during her first rehearsal as a Bella. She asks Beca why is no singing during the rehearsal, which Beca didn't answer properly her because she is rushing to her intern office, instead she compliments Emily, which makes her happy. She and the other Bellas attend the riff-off and when the Bellas make it to the final round, where the songs category is "90's hip hop", Emily is pointed by the host and abruptly sings Flashlight, which is the reason The Bellas lost, much to her seniors dissapointment. She and the Bellas performs in the convention center just to be crushed with Cynthia-Rose's hair being accidentaly burned. On their way back, inside the bus, Fat Amy briefly blames her when everyone starts to blame each other, calling her the "Legacy". Chloe later sets them to a retreat center instead of coming back home. At the retret place, which is now run by Aubrey, she is greeted by her saying "You must be Emily". She participates the exercise Aubrey instructs to them, and sings Cups with the others at the bonfire night. Emily meets Benji again when he is painting the bus, telling him that he spelled it wrong. Benji tries to touch her, but due to his dirty hands, he stops. He ask her if he can do it when his hands are clean, and Emily blushingly says yes. Emily also seen talking to her mother via phone and hands her phone to Beca who talks to Katherine on phone when Fat Amy runs to Bumper. Beca takes Emily to the music studio where she is currently having an internship, and produces her song "Flashlight". They later give it to Beca's boss, who is impressed with both of them. She took a pictures of all of her Bellas seniors getting ready for graduation. After the graduation, The Bellas go to Copenhagen for the Worlds competition. While preparing there, Benji comes to Emily, which surprises her, and when Benji tries to show something to her, she kisses him, much to his delight. She performs with the Bellas, and the last song in their setlist is "Flashlight", in which she and Beca share a solo leads. Near the end of the song, all the former Barden Bellas members, including her mother, Katherine and Aubrey, joins the performance. She closes the performance, happy that finally her song is a success. At the end of the film, Emily is shown to finally get a proper Bellas initiation, taking the Bella oath, and, as instructed by Fat Amy, slide down through the house stairs. As she is about to take her turn, the film ends. Personality Being a new member of the Bellas, Emily is a bit shy around the members there and she can be very nervous when it comes to singing. As Katherine Junk's (a former reigning Bella) daughter, she is technically a "Legacy Bella", but later in the movie she states she wants to be a true Bella, not as a Legacy, which shows that her excitement during the beginning of the movie is pure, as she is genuinely wants to be a Barden Bella. She sings very nicely, but also very quietly so it doesn't really go well with the rest of the voices when she sings. She was good at adapting to joining the Bellas slowly overtime and by the end of the movie, she was very confident and excited about being a Bella. When she was, she seemed very happy and up for doing everything and she laughed a lot. She has a gift to be able to write down things when she feels something and later turn the words into a song, as shown in the bus during the Bellas way to Aubrey's retreat place. Relationships 'Benji Applebaum' Benji immediately takes an liking to her at first sight when Emily approaches him and Jesse after the students orientation, but he makes things between him and Emily increasingly awkward. Later at the acapella college party, Benji tries to take her on a date, but again, due to his awkwardness, he fails to delivers the words properly. Emily understands his intentions, but politely refuses him, since she is new to the place. They meet again when Benji is painting the bus, telling him that he spelled it wrong. Benji tries to touch her, but due to his dirty hands, he stops. He ask her if he can do it when his hands are clean, and Emily blushingly says yes. Their last onscreen interaction was in Copenhagen, when Benji comes to accompany Jesse (who will watch Beca) and watch her performs. He tries to apporoach her with a magic trick, however, was instead interrupted by a kiss from Emily, which he pulls the sheets out from his mouth unexpectedly. As he apologizes, Beca smiles as she leaves them off with a kiss before jumping on stage for the World Championship. Trivia *Her last name "Junk" is actually her mother's maiden name. She gets a lot of nonsense from people about this name but her parents went with this last name intentionally because her father's last name, "Hardon", would have been even worse. (This is actually just a joke she tells that nobody laughed at) *Emily is the first known member of the Bellas that writes an original song, and later provides her song to be performed by the Bellas. Category:Main Characters Category:Bellas Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Student Category:Singers